


Something New Everyday

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Episode: s02e10 Hunted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the fic_promptly comm at DW. Prompt was author's fandom/character choice, and the phrase: "Learning something new everyday."</p><p><i>There was always something new everyday to amaze and disgust.</i> Captain Amanda Cohen on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New Everyday

There was always something new everyday to amaze and disgust.  
  
Twenty years on the force, and someone always found a new way to slaughter another human being. She sometimes worried that one day she'd eventually become jaded by the horror of murder, but that was made moot when the latest homicide victim rolled in... turned to mush and with a strange minty scent amid the pulpified remains.  
  
But then she goes home to her daughter, and she learns again that, though there's a lot of craziness in the world, there's promise too.  
  
Because her daughter finds something new everyday to amaze and rejoice.


End file.
